


Just along for the ride

by Fratboylouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Mutual Pining, Student Harry, Their friends are sick of their shit, Thigh lusting, but it's minimal, really this is just alot of indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboylouie/pseuds/Fratboylouie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks up into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. They are framed by a caramel colored fringe of hair. The eyes glance down to the phone still going off in Harry’s lap. Judging by the vibrations, it feels like Niall has now taken to calling Harry. His phone is vibrating constantly. This is not a good look for him. He can hear T”highs with the Blue Eyes” clear his throat, and their eyes meet again. Harry would really just like to disappear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Harry lusts over Louis thighs on the bus trip back home. Maybe with a little help, they will have the courage to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just along for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I always said I would never write a fic, but then Kry had a real life experience that was too good not to be an AU. The majority of the texts here are from our real life conversation, the material just wrote itself. I'm glad she gave me the push I needed to do this. 
> 
> Bolded texts are from Harry  
> Italics are Niall  
> Underlined are snapchat captions 
> 
> If you want to chat about this, or try to prompt me to write more you can find me on tumblr at eagleflyfreelarry  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last place Harry wanted to spend his day was on a muggy bus, sweating his balls off. Sure, he had his school books to keep him occupied, but who really wants to do revising on a moving bus. No, he knows he shouldn’t but he’ll likely spend the entire trip texting Niall. As usual he picks a seat close to the front. One of the few things that brings him amusement on these trips home is watching all the people board, and thinking about where they are traveling to and why. So far today, he’s seen the cutest little girl traveling with her mom, an older couple who look like they’ve been in love for years, and plenty of single looking people who look about as excited as he is for the trip ahead. While he’s pulling faces at the little girl who is situated in a seat across from him, his attention is pulled back to the front of the bus. Great, a loud group of rowdy boys are piling into the bus. Most were carrying duffel bags and footballs, most likely a footie team. Harry can appreciate the view, but in his experience footballers are loud, showy, and cocky. Not the type of crowd he is interested in sharing a bus with for the next couple of hours. He shares a look with his new little friend, who is looking forlornly at the balls that she knows her mom will never let her play with.

**NIALLLLLLLL!!!!! I’m literally sitting on a bus RN sweating my balls off. Thought you might want to know that.**

If anyone was going to sympathize with his situation right now, it would be is best friend. Niall wouldn’t actually be bothered by his loud bus mates though. In fact he would probably fit right in with them. Harry makes a point not to go long trips with Niall for this very reason. His phone alert rings out a bit louder then he likes. He really doesn’t want any extra attention from the guys who have taken seats surrounding him. As he pulls his phone back out of his pocket to see what Niall sent him, he makes a mental note to turn it on vibrate.

_BAHAHAHAHAHA YUMMY_

Of course that’s all Niall would have to say. Harry decides that doesn’t deserve a response right now, so he flips his phone to vibrate and puts it back in his pocket. Without his phone as a distraction, he decides to look around to fully take in his bus mates for the day. The boys seemed to have settled down a bit since they got seated, but there is definitely some over the top laughter coming from one of the seats across from him, just in front of the little girl. The first thing Harry notices, besides the high pitched laughter, is the tan, thick thighs perched up on the back of the seat in front of him. Harry instantly pulls himself out of the slouch he had been sitting in. He feels this strange urge to see the face that belongs to those beautiful legs. Unfortunately, from his seat, all he could see was soft looking caramel colored hair and more tan skin. As Harry tries to sit up even straighter, the other boy sinks lower, revealing more of those mesmerizing thighs, and a prominent tan line. All Harry can think is how screwed he is. He pulls his phone back out. He feels extremely creepy at this point, but he needs to tell Niall about this boy.

**NIALL! I have something super weird I feel obligated to share with you**

Niall was used to anything coming from Harry so it wasn’t even like he really need to give him this warning, but it felt wrong to get right into gushing about a strangers legs. Almost immediately his phone vibrates. Niall always has his phone him and is quick to respond.

_Share it!_

Harry takes a deep breath and glances around to make sure no one is reading over his shoulder. The only person looking even remotely in his direction is the little girl, but she certainly can’t see his phone screen. Still, it seems like she gives him a knowing look which oddly gives him the courage to send his next message.

**OK. So I’m sitting on a bus full of footie players and one near me has the prettiest thighs I’ve ever seen on a person and I never even knew that was a thing I would appreciate in a boy???????**

Even admitting such a thing makes Harry feels a bit more at ease. He takes another quick look around while he waits for Niall’s response, to make sure he is still in the clear. When he looks up he notices the other boy has his phone out too and opened to Snapchat. This gives him an idea. He opens his own Snapchat app and before he can second guess what he’s about to do, he snaps a quick picture of the boy and his thighs. He sends the snap to Niall. If he knows his friend at all, he know he will want to see proof. Harry chuckles lowly to himself when he realizes the other boy was snapping a picture of his own thighs and typing a caption on it. He wonders who the lucky recipient of the snap is. Likely this mystery boy has a boyfriend, or a girlfriend that will get to enjoy it. He returns his focus to his phone to see if Niall has said anything about his sneaky snap. He really shouldn’t be surprised by the two word response. Niall is nothing but supportive.

_FUCK HIM_

Harry’s face breaks out into a blush, he can even feel it creeping down past the buttons of the shirt that is barely buttoned at all. Even though no one knows about this conversation, he feels guilty, like he’s been caught doing something he shouldn’t do. He can feel his phone vibrating in his lap. A quick glance down shows that Niall is just sending the same text over and over again. Harry can feel eyes on him, and he looks up…

He looks up into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. They are framed by a caramel colored fringe of hair. The eyes glance down to the phone still going off in Harry’s lap. Judging by the vibrations, it feels like Niall has now taken to calling Harry. His phone is vibrating constantly. This is not a good look for him. He can hear T”highs with the Blue Eyes” clear his throat, and their eyes meet again. Harry would really just like to disappear.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Louis was ready to get home and get out of these clothes. It had been a long day with his team and he needed a break. He also needed a shower, a pint, and maybe even a nice boy to dance with. Even though he was tired from an early morning away game, he knew he would be able to muster up the energy to drag Liam out with him. He knew Liam would need to be warmed up to this idea, so he reached down to dig his phone out of his duffel bag. As he rummages through the bag, he glances back to see what the others are doing. He also hadn’t payed much attention to the other people on the bus when he got on. At first glance, it seemed like the normal crowd of bored people, but then something caught his eye. Curls, and lost of them. A waterfall of chocolate curls framed one of the most angelic faces he had ever seen. The boy that the face belonged to is slightly pink in the cheeks, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. His eyes are cast down at the phone he was typing on. Louis really wanted to see those eyes, to see the color and how they would play off of that brown hair and pale skin. He even went so far as to picture that pale skin next to his if he and this beautiful stranger were ever to dance. He could tell that this boy was taller then he was, but he also had a feeling that their bodies would line up perfectly. He already felt like he had been looking for to long, so he grabbed his phone and turned back around.

His favorite way to spam Liam was on Snapchat. He could send him snap after snap and could tell if Liam opened them or not. He could practically see Liam get annoyed as he opened the pictures one by one. His favorite model for spam sessions were his legs. Louis knew he had good ones, and even though Liam had a girlfriend, Amber, and didn’t really swing that way, he could still appreciate a nice thigh. Plus, what was the point of wearing these little jogging shorts if no one was going to appreciate them. His legs were already perched up on the back of the seat in front of him, so he was in prime thigh selfie positioning. He snapped a quick shot and captioned it

Miss U babe…d8 nite 2nite?

That was sure to let Liam know what kind of night he was hoping to have tonight. Louis quickly sent a couple more leg shots, some captioned and some with filters. If you asked him, Snapchat needed to come up with a way to put the dog filter on his legs. He could see that Liam had opened all of the snaps he had sent, so he decided to take a break and see what his response would be. Now that his entire focus wasn’t on his phone, he realized there was a vibrating sound coming from behind him. Either someones phone was going crazy, or Curly had brought a special toy with him to keep him occupied on the trip. Louis decided to glance back. When he did, blue meet green, even if green looked a little like a deer in the headlights. The vibrating kept going so Louis glanced down to the lap of the most beautiful blushing boy he had ever seen. The other boy’s eyes followed down to the phone and Louis feels like his body had physically lost something when he loses contact with those eyes. He needs it back. His body rejects all attempts at remaining calm, and he feels his throat clear against his will. It works though, because the green eyes come back up to meet his. His heart feels like it’s beating faster and slower at the same time. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what. Singing songs about the curls and green eyes seems like both too much too soon, and not enough for the beauty in front of him.

As fate would have it, Liam interrupts from miles away. When the alert from his phone breaks the moment, Louis has no choice but to check his phone. The gaze from the stranger across the bus is broken as well. Louis watches him pick up the phone to finally answer through bitten lips. The snap chat that Louis has received would usually brighten his mood. There is a selfie of a clearly annoyed Liam on his screen with the caption

Yes Louis, for the thousandth time you have great thighs. 

This doesn’t bring him the good feeling and sense of accomplishment that it normally would. Instead he still feels empty, the same empty he has felt since he stopped looking into the eyes of the stranger he’s never spoke a word too. He wants to get this stranger’s attention again, but he doesn’t know how. He takes a quick look at his surrounding, nothing that said stranger is still on the phone looking embarrassed.

Out of no where he hears a small voice.  
“Hi. I’m Kry. Do you play football?”  
Louis looks around for the source of the voice. It takes him a second, but soon he realizes that the sweet voice speaking to him is coming from the seat directly behind him. He turns all the way around in his seat to find a small girl with blue eyes and whispy blonde hair.  
“Hi there angel. I in fact do play football. Are you a fan of sports?”  
Louis is used to children because of his many siblings so this doesn’t seem like a bad way to pass time until he thinks of a way to get the attention of his stranger, or until they arrive home.  
“I love it!” Kry says excitedly. “My brothers never let me play with them because they say I’m too little, but I’ve been practicing. Someday I want to play in a big stadium!”  
This seems familiar to Louis. It sounds like something his stubborn little sisters would say. He wants to say something encouraging to Kry, he feels it is his duty, but before he gets a chance, he hears her say something in a voice softer then before.  
“He’s been looking at you all day” If she didn’t have Louis’ attention before, she certainly does now.  
“Whose that, love?” he asks, hoping he already knows the answer. Kry doesn’t answer, just points a small finger to her right, towards the boy Louis wants so badly to speak to. Surely if this young child can feel the same chemistry between the two of them then it must be real.  
“I have an idea” Kry says before beckoning Louis closer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry feels like he has lived through a heart attack, a stroke, and an aneurysm all throughout the course of this trip. He keeps reminding himself that he only has under an hour to go, but it still feels like too long. After answering the phone call from Niall, surely meant to calm him down, he has been sitting stiffly in his seat, making a point not too look around. He can’t believe that he finally got to see the face that belonged to those thighs at the very moment his embarrassing friend decided to spam him with dirty text messages and phone calls. When he closes his eyes, he still sees the blue depth of those eyes, and has an almost overwhelming urge to get lost in them again. In fact, Harry realized he was doing just that, but he didn’t feel too bothered by it. It was better then the frog face Niall had accused him of having almost as soon as he had answered the phone. Fucking Niall and his ability to always read Harry. Maybe he could just keep his eyes closed for the rest of the trip and wait until he was the last one on the bus before sneaking off to find Niall. He knew it was too good to be true when all of a sudden something round and big dropped directly into his lap. His eyes shot open, and he looked around frantically trying to figure out what had happened, and what was in his lap. First thing he heard was the laughter of a little girl to his left. Then he realized the seat that had been empty next to him had another person in it.

“Oops!” said the same high pitched voice that Harry had heard laughing earlier. No matter the discomfort from his lap full of football, he couldn’t help his goofy frog grin, and responded with a sheepish “Hi”  
“I’m Louis, and I’m afraid that my new little friend Kry got a little ambitious with her aim. Are you ok” said the same voice.  
Harry was a bit uncomfortable, but it could only be blamed a bit on Kry’s footie skills. Mostly, this voice was affecting him in a way he wasn’t expecting. This was a voice he wanted to hear on Sunday morning’s, and Tuesday’s at 3 pm, and Friday’s after midnight, whispering in his ear. This was a voice he never wanted to lose.  
“I’m alright. Just surprised me a bit” Harry looked over to Kry to make sure she was ok and not worried either. The smug look on her face gave everything away. Clearly this had been a plan and both Kry, and Louis were in on it.  
“Well good. Wouldn’t want to damage such a beautiful lap. You never did say what your name was. Can you let me know now before I’m sent the medical bill?” Louis teased.  
Harry couldn’t help but giggle a bit “I‘m Harry, and I promise you won’t see any bills from me”  
“That is good to hear, but I was hoping to get at least one thing from you. Otherwise all this effort would have been for nothing. Actually, I was really hoping you were going to be getting off the bus at my stop, and could maybe be persuaded to go out with my friend and I” Louis spewed out in one quick breath.  
Harry couldn’t help but smile his frog smile again. He wasn’t really sure how he had gotten to this point, but he knew he couldn’t let this Louis go. He wasn’t even interested in playing hard to get, he just knew how he wanted to spend his night.  
“I’m getting off the next stop, and if that’s not too far for you I would definitely be interested.” He replied. Louis looked estactic, and Kry who had been quiet until this moment cheered as well as a couple of the other people sitting around them.  
“This is my stop too, so you won’t be getting rid of me that easy Curly. I’m meeting my friend at the club on Whilshire at 8pm, and I hope I’m meeting you then as well. Why don’t you put my number in your phone in case you get lost.”  
Louis prodded at the phone still sat in Harry’s lap.

Harry picked it up and unlocked it without thinking of what may still be on his screen. Louis gave him a smug look after glancing at his phone and raised his eyebrows. Still on the screen was his messages from Niall. His messages that included the screenshot of the snapchat of Louis thighs that Harry had sent what felt like ages ago.

  
“Enjoy what you saw there Curly?” Louis teased. Harry blushed for what felt like the thousandth time that day while Louis entered his phone number and saved his contact photo as the screenshot. The bus was starting to slow down as they entered the depot and Louis started to gather his things. The other patrons were packing up as well and starting to stand up to make their way off of the bus. Louis lingered by Harry as the rest of the team exited.

“I really hope I see you later Harry. If you think my thighs look good now, just imagine what they would look like wrapped around your waist” and with that, Louis pranced off the bus and into the mass of people at the depot heading out into the city. Harry was speechless as the rest of the bus cleared. He knew he needed to move because Niall was waiting to pick him up, but it was like he didn’t have control of his body. Kry and her mother were some of the last to leave. As they walked out Kry shouted back to Harry “Louis likes you, and he’s good at football so you shouldn’t let him go!”. Cora’s mother also gave Harry one last knowing look before they exited. Harry was almost the last person on the bus when the older couple he saw at the very beginning of his trip made their way down the aisle.As they were passing Harry’s seat, they stopped for a minute, and the man looked down at Harry.

“Love will find you at the most random of times, young man. Just 49 years ago, I met my wife on the train. She dropped a hat box into my lap, and I dropped my heart into her hands. I haven’t regretted a moment of my life since, and I hope you never do either.” The gentleman then looked away, grabbed his wife’s hand, and they made their way off the bus.

Harry had just heard the last of the convincing that he needed. He was done waiting. Waiting for the boy to turn around, waiting for the trip to be over, waiting for the bus to quiet down. He wanted what he wanted, and he wasn’t ashamed. He picked up his rucksack and made his way down and out of the bus. Just ahead he could see Niall waiting for him, but just beyond, he could also see the tan skin that had been in his sight all day. He started out at a quick walk, which turned into a jog as he passed Niall. Louis was still standing there, the rest of his team gone. Harry slowed as he got closer and when he got close enough he took Louis’ beautiful face in his hands. He leaned down, and he captured Louis’ mouth with his own. It felt like home. In that first kiss, he felt more then with any other action he had ever had with any other person. He kept it short and sweet and pulled away from Louis. With his next breath he confirmed with Louis that he would see him later that night and couldn’t wait. Harry then kissed Louis’ forehead and walked back to Niall whose smirk could be seen from a mile away. Harry couldn’t wait for the rest of the night, and he had a feeling he may keep this feeling for the rest of his life.


End file.
